What It Seems
by Lyra Anna Ly
Summary: An AI Football GGO Fanfiction - Part of the EmmaVerse- Abigail Redemption - Abigail should have known what would happen when the engagement was broken off, but as the cold nips away at her pride, she finds herself at the one place she never expected to be willingly, trying to come to terms with the fact that she must ask for forgiveness from the person she knows to owe her nothing.


**Alright, so I got a suggestion that I really liked, I loved, I'm definitely doing, so here it is…**

**Abigail Redemption Arc - One that can tie into something else in the future that I planned to do (and was also requested by the same person, but with a focus more on Isaac than I care to give him yet.)**

**So without further Ado, the Abigail Redemption Arch, staring our favorite and least favorite little heiresses! BEGIN!**

_**~What It Seems~**_

The Mie family praised themselves on their ability to clean up well, and hold a somewhat coy nature in their ability to insult without insulting. This meant that each member of the family needed to have a sharp tongue, quick thinking, and a temper that was somewhat controlled. Their words weren't the kind one would use in conversation with an old friend, and losing your temper to quickly could result in a rainbow of colorful punishments, if some not being downright cruel.

Abigail lost her temper much to easily, and had cost her family a chance at merging themselves and the Shang family, who had recently pulled out of the engagement. There was a severe punishment for an action like this, which the family now had to deal with. All the preparations had been put in place to hold the announcement, and that work was now a waste.

How do you cover up such a minor inconvenience?

Whatever the case, the Mie family had done so with their usual ice cold disposition. Disowning their daughter seemed to be the logical decision at the moment, though it really was such an irrational line of thought that brought anyone to that decision, no matter what they did.

But quietly, under the radar, the girl was kicked out of her house, her inheritance frozen, and any indication of her rank on the social ladder ripped clean off her by her mother. She'd been given plain jeans and a t-shirt, thrown a light jacket at her and pushed her out into the coldness of a January sunrise. She wasn't even given a warning, or a chance to pack her bags.

Abigail was at a loss, nowhere to go, and a home that was slowly becoming less and less welcoming. She wouldn't go back there, couldn't really, not yet.

But she also knew that there were people who would see no greater joy in there lives than to find her after being tossed away like last years summer style. She needed to find a place that would let her lay low, and people who would no doubt be more understanding than she probably deserved.

There was only one person she could think about that would be like that, though, and she _really_ was not in the mood to go ask that woman for help. It wasn't even guaranteed that she would help, this person owed her no favors after the way she had acted when thinking she would soon be on par or above her.

The cold soon won over her intolerable stubbornness.

So she swallowed her pride and dignity, lifting herself off the ground and making her way to the house of the one person she knew would never judge based on the situation. Abigail hissed as she brushed her hands over her arms to hard in an attempt to warm herself, irritating the bruises that had formed during her punishment, and the being literally thrown out that followed.

It wasn't uncommon that the girl have a few bruises, maybe even a cut or two after being punished for her shortcomings in the ways of phrasing and dancing around certain things, as it was the center trait for her family of medical researchers, even if it didn't always make sense to her. The family owned five different hospitals, and her parents would go in to help with surgeries and the like, but mostly just let the business run itself.

Self-reflection seemed to be the way to go when walking into a battle that was sure to throw off your own self image, and redemption was a hard thing to come by when her parents were fought with till a certain nerve was struck. Abigail had at least learned to carefully step over most of these issues, sugar coating them in a way that took longer, but was altogether more effective in receiving answers. In the heat of the moment, she'd forgotten that the engagement was one of the subjects that needed to be broached with more caution.

Her mother had been appalled, and she'd hardly ever seen er fathers eyes alight with such a malevolent rage. This was a situation she'd wanted to avoid as well… but…

Abigail stopped, letting her eyes gaze up at a house that she'd been to countless times before, one that she positively knew by heart on the lower levels, despite the fact that the house would be altogether more empty and quiet in the grander scheme of things.

There were no cars in the parking lot, symbolizing that the adults, at least, were away for the time being, a fact that she took no small amount of pleasure in as it meant that she'd only have to deal with one person at the moment, if they were even there. This person being quite a bit more giving when it came to forgiveness.

With a heavy sigh, and frozen fingers, Abigail lifted herself onto the tips of her toes, grasping around for a moment until she felt the cold metal of a spare key on the top of the door frame. She made quick work of turning the lock and putting the key back in the space she'd found it, gripping at the hem of her jacket and allowing herself into the large but seemingly humble house that was always well kept.

Clicking the lock back into place, she ventured closer to the stairs in the back, exceedingly happy that she had ventured off during her times spent here when the crowds often covered her sudden departure. She hadn't heard much of anything since she entered the house, so she guessed that there was no one home at all right now, and decided to venture more freely. Abigail quickly took note of all the places she could possibly need to travel, as well as the less often used staircase at the back of the house, which was plain and hidden to look like any other room in the kitchen. She'd honestly thought that it was simply a pantry, but had been pleasantly surprised to find the staircase, which was covered in a light layer of dust that showed it had not been used in quite some time.

It reminded her of the staircases that the maids and workers used in her house, as a faster means of getting from place to place when there were guests. The family that lived here, however, didn't have any maids.

The Zhao family didn't have any maids, that is. So there would be no reason for this stairwell to be put to use. Abigail hurried up to the next floor, hoping that she might find what she was looking for up there. The hallway was quiet, and all the doors were closed, Abigail frowned as she realised she would need to risk being seen to find a room that would be able to play host to her until she could find a better place to stay. With light feet, and a resigned slump in her shoulders, the girl quickly got to work learning all of the rooms.

There was an obvious guest room as the first door on her right, and she quickly deduced that it was also commonly unused, if the same thin layer of dust that she'd seen on the stairs was any indication. She decided she would stay there, hopefully undisturbed. She listened carefully to the next door, figuring that the closer she got to the stairs, the more likely it was that the room would belong to one of the owners. Sure enough, after finding three quest rooms with varying levels of un-use, she pressed her ear to the door to hear the voice of Emberlyn Zhao on the phone, talking to what she assumed was a friend.

"I'm telling you, Sophie! She actually said yes, and she wants us to bring all of them."

Abigail racked her brain for who Sophie could possibly be, but backed away from the room quickly, ducking back into the room she'd found and deciding that she'd be better off not messing with Emma now. Perhaps when she was able to talk to just the girl, she'd be able to gather a bit more courage.

For now though, she would wait it out in silence.


End file.
